Harry Potter et les chevailers de la Table Ronde
by Alicya Potter-Black
Summary: Cela commence au procès de Lucius Malfoy. Harry raconte son histoire, leur histoire pour ne pas que Lucius aille en prison. Vous voulez savoir ce qui c'est passé, venez lire.
1. Le procès d'un innocent

Auteur : Alicya Potter-Black.

Rating : M pour le (s) lemon (s) et pour le combats final.

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JK Rowling et donc les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pô, dommage sinon Ryry & co vivraient un cauchemar. (sourire sadique de la part de l'auteur)

VOTRE ATTENTION SI'OUS PLAIS. Ceci est un one-shot slasheux (histoire avec un ou plusieurs couples homosexuels, pour ceux qui ne savent pô) Harry/Lucius. Il y aura un ou plusieurs lemon (s) (scènes X détaillées) Alors ceux qui ont homophobes vous pouvez faire demi-tour tant qu'il en est encore temps sinon je ne veux pas d'insultes, vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

**Prologue : Le procès d'un innocent.**

La juge entra dans la cour. Toutes les personnes qui assistèrent au procès se levèrent. Une fois que la juge fut assise tout le monde se rassit.

La parole est au défenseur.

J'appellerai mon client à la barre. Une fois que l'accusé fut installé l'avocat reprit la parole. M Malfoy avez-vous déjà projeté de faire du mal à Harry Potter ? Que ce soit sous les plans du Lord Noir ou non.

Non je n'aurai jamais fait de mal à...

Son mari. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir que le Survivant était levé.

Que voulez vous dire M Potter ? Demanda la juge.

Que Lucius Malfoy et moi même sommes marié, et que nous avons uni nos âmes devant Merlin et que donc Lucius ne me trahira jamais. Ah, j'oubliais Lucius est le père de mon enfant qui aura dans un mois deux ans. Un grand Boum se fit entendre. Ronald Weasley était tombé sur le sol, il était inconscient. Sa petite amie essayé de lui faire de l'air.

Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dis ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Simplement parce que nous étions sous le secret. Mais avec l'autorisation de Merlin je vais vous raconter mon histoire depuis la mort de Sirius Black, mon parrain...

* * *

Je poste tout de suite la suite.

Alicya.


	2. Début d'une histoire 1

**Chapitre 1 : Début d'une histoire 1**

Cela faisait à peine un mois que Sirius était mort. Quand Harry arriva au Square Grimmauld Molly l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Elle lui tendit une lettre.

Tiens, Sirius l'a écrite peu de temps avant d'aller au ministère, il voulait te l'envoyer.

Harry ouvrit aussitôt l'enveloppe.

_Cher Harry.  
__Si je t'écris, c'est pour te parler de tes parents.  
__Je les ai rencontrés le jour de la rentrée, dans  
__le Poudlard express.  
__Au fur et à mesure, une amitié s'est  
__construite entre ton père et moi.  
__Le jour de la fin de notre vie à Poudlard  
__on a apprit qu'il était chevalier de la Table Ronde.  
__Ses ancêtres était Arthur et Guenièvre.  
__Il nous l'avais caché pendant sept ans, ne trahissant pas  
__ainsi la confiance de ses pairs. Peu de temps  
__après j'ai appris que moi aussi je descendais  
__d'un des chevalier, de Gauvain pour être plus précis  
__Alors je suis rentré dans le cercle. Ta mère aussi  
__était une chevalier enfin pas vraiment mais quand même,  
__enfin c'est compliqué elle était la descendante de Merlin et de Viviane.  
__Bon en tout cas tu es toi aussi chevalier de la Table Ronde, de  
__par ta naissance. Je te l'expliquerai plus tard.  
__Au fait, si il m'arrive quelque chose  
__avant que je n'ai pu le faire, va voir Lucius Malfoy,  
__tu peux avoir confiance en lui._

_Sniffle._

_Ps : Ne dis à personne le contenu de la lettre. Au fait,  
__si tu veux contacter Lucius, utilises mon cadeau._

Harry relut encore la lettre.

"Ca vas Harry ? Tu as l'air malade." Signala Ron.

"Non, non, ça va. C'est jusque... "Mais il se retint de dire les révélations qu'il venait d'avoir. "Je suis juste un peu fatigué, je crois que je vais aller dormir un peu."

"Nous t'avons mis dans la chambre de Sirius, mais si..."

"C'est bon, ça va aller, enfin il le faut." rajouta-t-il plus bas.

Harry monta alors dans l'ex chambre de son parrain. Il ouvrit sa valise et prit le miroir qui était dans le fond.

"Lucius Malfoy." Dit-il.

Lucius apparut alors.

"M Potter, que voulez-vous ?"

"Je viens de lire une lettre de Sirius qui m'était destinée mais il n'avait pas put me l'envoyer. Il parle des chevaliers de la Table Ronde et il dit que je peux avoir confiance en vous."

"Je vois, nous ne pouvons pas parler pour le moment mais on peut se donner rendez-vous."

"Je ne crois pas que je pourrais sortir d'ici sans au moins des aurors, ils ne voudront jamais."

"Je pense qu'on pourrait se retrouver au chemin de traverse. Dans deux ou trois jours."

"Disons dans trois jours, ce sera plus facile de les convaincre de nous laisser sortir."

Trois jours plus tard Harry se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse. A un moment il réussit à échapper à la surveillance. Il retrouva le blond dans une ruelle.

"Il faut qu'on aille ailleurs, ici on peut nous voir, et mon infiltration sera fichue en l'air. Rapprochez-vous, on va transplanner." Harry se rapprocha en espérant ne pas se retrouver devant une bande de mangemort et devant Voldemort.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il puisse rouvrir les yeux. Il se retrouva dans une salle ou se trouvait une table ronde.

"Nous voici à Tintagel, et voici la Table Ronde. Expliqua Lucius Malfoy. Merlin, Merlin, venez, s'il vous plais." Appela-t-il. A ce moment apparut un vieil homme avec une longue barbe.

"Lucius, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Ah! vous voilà. Merlin, je vous présente votre descendant, Harry je te présente Merlin."

"Wow." Dit Harry en faisant de grands yeux. "Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer quelques petits trucs. Bon Sirius m'a écrit que c'était le descendant de Gauvain, si je me rappelle et que moi du côté de mon père je suis le descendant du Roi Arthur et de la Reine Guenièvre et de par ma mère je suis votre descendant et celui de Viviane. Mais les parents de ma mère étaient des moldus alors comment ça peut se faire que voilà, quoi et puis je croyais que vous aviez était banni par Viviane alors je ne comprend plus rien."

"Tu as raison pour tes ascendants. Tous les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde sont les descendants des premiers Chevaliers ainsi Lucius et le descendant de Galaad et donc de Lancelot. Je n'ai pas était banni, je suis juste enfermé dans une prison invisible je peux rester environ dix minutes en dehors. Quand Viviane m'a enfermée j'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte d'une fille. J'ai donc décidé de bloquer les pouvoirs à ses descendantes filles jusqu'à ce qu'une soit assez pure pour devenir une Chevalier. C'est tombé sur ta mère. Le reste Lucius pourra te l'expliquer. Je dois retourner dans la geôle."

"Alors, voici comment fonctionne. Tu seras fait Chevalier de la Table Ronde le jour de ton anniversaire. Tu as déjà ta place qui est réservée bien sûr, c'était la place que Arthur et que James ont occupés. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi la table est ronde?"

"Parce que les Chevaliers de la Table Carrée ç'aurait pas fait le même effet. Non je plaisante, je crois que c'était pour que tout le monde soit égaux. Il n'y avait ainsi personne qui dominait les autres en se tenant au bout de la table."

"Voilà. Bon, ici tout le monde se tutoie."

"OK. Euh, je peux vous, pardon te poser une question ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Tu as dis que tu es infiltré et ..."

"Oui, je suis infiltré chez les mangemorts. Mon père avant moi était aussi Chevalier et avec Merlin ils ont décidé de me forgé l'esprit afin que je devienne mangemort et ainsi espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais personne ne le sait à part les Chevaliers pour plus de sécurité."

"Ok. Et Malfoy enfin je veux dire..."

"Draco ! Il ne deviendra jamais Chevalier. Il n'a pas le coeur assez pur pour ça. Bien sûr il ne deviendra jamais mangemort, il ne peut pas comprendre comment un Malfoy peut s'abaisser devant quelqu'un mais je pense qu'il deviendra un jour un mage noir. Seul Merlin le sait mais il ne veut pas me le dire."

"Comment je ferai pour venir ici ? Je ne sais pas transplanner et je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteraient que je sorte de la maison ou de Poudlard, pour rencontrer celui qu'ils considèrent comme le bras droit de Voldemort, celui qu'ils considèrent comme le mangemort number one."

"Tiens, voici un médaillon, c'est un portoloin, il chauffera cinq minutes avant le départ, pour te prévenir, ensuite il te ramènera à l'endroit où tu étais avant de partir."

"OK."

"Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais tu ne devras parler sous aucun prétexte de la Table Ronde, même sous la torture. Je te ramènes dans la ruelle, ils doivent s'inquiéter."

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Laissez moi une review pour me dire comment vous trouvez.

Biz.

Alicya.


	3. Retour, engueulade et petit chien

Auteur : Alicya Potter-Black.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Rien à moi….tout à JK….Sauf l'histoire.

Note : Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir fait remarquer que j'avais mis que c'était un One-Shot. En fait au début ce devait en être un mais comme je ne voyais pas comment j'allais réussir à mettre toutes mes idées dans un OS j'ai décidé de faire une fic. Et j'ai oublié d'enlever One-Shot, comme à cette époque je n'avais pas encore de bêta. (J'en ai une maintenant. Mici Petite-grenouille.) et que quand je me relis en diagonale je ne vois pas toutes les erreurs que j'ai commis. Alors je vous pris de m'excuser. Au fait ceci est un SLASH alors homophobes partez. Cliquez sur précédent et puis de toutes façon je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes venus là.

* * *

RARs :

**_Fanli :_** Non je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic. Sûrement pas. J'ai un objectif et il faut que j'y arrive et c'est dans longtemps que j'y arriverai et encore après peut-être qu'il y aura deux ou trois autres chapitres. Donc pas de soucis. Kiss.

**_Onarluca :_** Je suis contente que tu aimes. Allez, voici la suite. Kiss.

**_Crystal d'avalon :_** Heureuse que tu aimes. La suite arrive. Biz.

**_Yumeni :_** Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur. Je suis carrément désolée. Et non je ne le prend pas mal, je trouve ça plutôt cool. Moi aussi internet est une drogue et surtout les fics. Je te dis pas, quand j'ai déménagé, je suis arrivée en Martinique fin août et j'ai eu internet fin janvier, 5 long mois sans internet. Enfin j'avais deux heures par semaines où je pouvais y aller (Mici TPE.) mais comme j'étais la seule à travailler dans mon groupe il fallait que je fasse les recherches alors je ne pouvais pas aller sur ça me mettait la rage. Aller. Kiss.

**_Lucy-hp :_** Moi aussi je trouve qu'il est pas assez présent ce couple. Le couple commence vraiment chapitre 4 mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas lire le chapitre 3, il est aussi important. Mais le lemon sera pour plus loin. Allez. Kiss.

**_Lou :_** Voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras. Biz.

**_Alinemcb54 :_** J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Kiss.

**_Nerverland :_** Voici la suite. Comme je l'ai dis à Lucy-hp, le couple commence dans le chapitre 4 vraiment. Kiss.

**_Vif d'or :_** Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes la fic, j'espère que tu continueras à l'aimer. Merci de m'avoir fait aussi remarquer pour mon erreur. J'ai mis une note pour m'expliquer et m'excuser. Kiss.

* * *

**Merci à tout le monde. Kissouilles.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Retour, engueulade et petit chien. **

Une minute après Harry se retrouva dans la ruelle. À peine fit-il un pas en dehors de la ruelle qu'une touffe de cheveux bruns lui sauta au cou.

« Oh ! Harry, comme tu nous as fais peur, nous ne savions pas où t'étais, on a eu peur que tu ai été enlevé par une bande de sales mangemorts. »

« Mais, non Hermione, je suis juste allé faire un tour, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul. » Harry retourna avec sa meilleure amie auprès de la famille Weasley. Quand ils arrivèrent au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix Dumbledore les attendait, il fit la morale à Harry pour avoir échappé volontairement à la surveillance des membres de l'Ordre.

« J'AI LE DROIT DE VIVRE MA VIE, MERDE. » S'emporta Harry. « J'en ai vraiment marre qu'on me surveille 24h/24, je ne peux plus respirer, vous m'étouffez. » Harry monta alors dans sa chambre et se mit à pleurer. Il ne descendit pas manger ni le soir ni le lendemain matin. À midi Harry descendit, son estomac lui criait la faim. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine tout le monde était déjà installé. Le brun alla directement chercher à manger dans le frigo et dans le placard.

« Que fais-tu Harry ? Viens t'asseoir avec nous. » Dit Mme Weasley.

« Non merci, je prend juste ça et je retourne dans ma chambre. »

Après avoir fini de déjeuner Ginny monta voir Harry dans sa chambre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte Harry était assit sur son lit, dos vers elle, il ne la voyait pas. Il était en train de parler avec Lucius Malfoy.

« Harry, à qui tu parles ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« A personne, je réfléchissais. » Répondit-il après avoir sursauté.

« OK. Je peux te parler ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, viens t'asseoir. »

Ginny entra et ferma la porte. Elle s'assit à côté de Harry. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien essayant d'éviter le sujet Sirius mais cela fut impossible et Harry se mit à pleurer. Ginny le prit dans ses bras.

Harry fut quand même obligé de sortir de sa chambre plus d'une minute ou deux le jour de son anniversaire. Mme Weasley avait préparé un St-Honoré, le gâteau préféré de Harry. Puis fut le venu le moment pour Harry d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il reçut de la part de la famille Weasley des livres sur le Quidditch, de la part des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix il reçut des livres et des objets de défense, de la part de Rogue et de Dumbledore il eut un livre sur la magie noire. Il en était à son avant dernier cadeau, il lut d'abord la carte

_Harry,_

_voici des cadeaux de notre part à tous._

_J'ai rajouté des livres qu'on écrit les moldus_

_sur les chevaliers de Table Ronde. Ils sont a peu près_

_exacts._

_Lucius._

_Ps : Ce soir tu seras fait Chevalier._

« C'est de qui ? » Demanda Dumbledore qui était présent.

« C'est de la part de plusieurs amis. » Répondit Harry. Il ouvrit ensuite le papier cadeau. Il découvrit plusieurs livres sur les chevaliers de la Table Ronde, un grimoire incrusté d'or et de pierres précieuses telles que des diamants, des émeraudes, des rubis et des saphirs. Il y avait aussi un grand emballage, Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit une épée, sur son flanc était gravée Excalibur.

« Oh, mon dieu ! C'est Excalibur, l'épée du roi Arthur. Mais je croyais qu'elle avait été jetée dans un lac. » S'écria Hermione.

« Wow, ils ont fait des folies. » Le dernier cadeau d'Harry se mit à bouger. Harry ouvrit le paquet, qui était troué et découvrit un petit chien. Il était blanc avec des tâches fauves, il avait une longue truffu et ne devait pas faire plus de dix centimètres de hauteur.

« Voilà, avec Ron et Ginny nous avons pensés que ça te ferai plaisir. » Dit Hermione en se tenant les mains.

« Merci, merci beaucoup, il est trop mignon. Est-ce qu'il a un nom ? »

« Non, c'est ton chien alors on te réserve l'honneur de le baptiser. »

« Bon alors, voyons, comment je peux t'appeler? Demanda Harry en mettant le chien au niveau de sa tête. Je sais tu vas t'appeler Tadig. (prononcé Tadik) « Ça signifie petit père en breton. » Harry donna un morceau de gâteau au petit chien tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Bien sûr tu viendras avec moi à Poudlard, d'accord petit chien, il va falloir que je te trouver un collier anti-puces. » (nda :J'ai pas pu y résister. Il fallait que je mette mon chien dans une des histoires que j'écris, et c'est tombé sur cette là.) (ndb : ton chien s'appelle vraiment comme ça? Par ce que je trouve ça mignon)

« OK. Au fait, tu as un autre cadeau qui t'attend, mais nous n'avons pas put l'amener ici. »

Ils allèrent ensuite à Poudlard où Harry découvrit un magnifique cheval aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles. Harry découvrit qu'il s'appelait Lanrei. ( nda :C'était le nom du destrier d'Arthur.) (J'adore l'histoire du Roi Arthur et je me suis pas mal renseignée, j'ai trouvé ce nom dans un de mes livres qui parle de son histoire.)

* * *

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

Merci à tout le monde d'avoir lu. Laissez moi une tite review svp, c'est ma drogue.

Kissouilles à tous.

Alicya.


	4. Au nom de Dieu tout puissant

Auteur : Alicya Potter-Black.  
Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout est à JKR. À part les chevaliers de la Table Ronde qui appartiennent à la légende bretonne (Grande et petite Bretagne.)  
Rating : M.  
Paring : Lucius/Harry.

* * *

RARs : 

_**Crystal d'avalon :**_ Je suis Happy, merci pour ta review. Kissouilles.

_**Onarluca :**_ Merci. C'est pas encore pour ce chapitre qu'il y aura de la longueur mais pour le prochain, je le promet. Kiss.

_**Fanli :**_ Merci. Lis la note un peu plus bas par rapport à la longueur. Sinon l'épée va servir, enfin je pense pour…mais non faut pas que je dise pourquoi. Kiss.

_**Neverland :**_ Merci beaucoup. Dans le prochain chapitre ils seront ensemble. Biz.

_**Gally-chan :**_ Ouep, c'est ma drogue, mais je suis une polydroguée, aux reviews, aux fics, à internet et puis c'est tout je crois, enfin pour le moment ah, non je sais, à Harry Potter, et là je peux te dire que je suis vraiment en manque, j'attend avec impatience le facteur qui m'amènera le Tome 6. Merci pour ta générosité, pour m'avoir envoyée une review. Kiss.

_**Alinemcb54 :**_ Merci pour ta review. Biz.

_**Yumeni :**_ Fallait bien que je le gâte Ryry, il a pas vraiment eu de beaux cadeaux avant. Alors pour les ouvrages sur le Roi Arthur il y a les ouvrages de Xavier de Langlais, c'est en majorité sur le premier que je me base. Il y a aussi Chrétien de Troyes qui a écrit sur le sujet et puis y'a des films comme Le Roi Arthur, j'en parle dans ce chapitre. Kiss.

_**Lucy-hp :**_ C'est le nom de mon chien en vrai. Au début j'voulais l'appeler Tadjik mais comme mais parents et mon frère avaient mal comprit on l'a appelé Tadig. Sinon pour le couple c'est dans le prochain chapitre. Kiss.

* * *

Note : Je suis vraimentdésolée pour le retard. Sinon c'est le dernier petit chapitre. Enfin je l'espère. Je l'ai fais un tantinet plus grand (de quelques lignes) qu'au début parce que vous me l'aviez demandé dans vos reviews mais comme j'avais déjà commencé à écrire le chapitre 4 c'était assez difficile. Sinon je vous aime tous. Kissouilles bien baveuses Alicya.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Au nom du Dieu tout puissant, je te fais...**

Le soir même Harry sentit son amulette chauffer. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre disant qu'il était épuisé. Il  
partit alors vers Tintagel où était déjà réuni les Chevaliers. Il s'approcha de Lucius. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit que le professeur Rogue était lui aussi un Chevalier, c'était le descendant de Gahériet, un des frères de Gauvain.

« Bon anniversaire. » Dit le blond. « Tu as reçus tes cadeaux ? »

« Oui, merci beaucoup. Autrement j'ai reçu des livres sur la défense ou sur la magie noire et des objets de défense et sinon j'ai eu un petit chien. » A ce moment là une petite truffe sortit d'une des poches de la robe de Harry.

« Je vois que tu l'as amené. » Remarqua Lucius en rigolant.

« Oui, je ne pouvais pas y résister, il est trop mignon, regardes, il s'appelle Tadig. Et sinon j'ai eu un cheval, il est tout noir et il s'appelle Lanrei. »

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé Merlin apparut il fit Harry Chevalier de la Table Ronde. Quand la réunion fut terminée Lucius s'approcha d'Harry qui s'apprêtait à partir.

« Est-ce que ça te dirai d'aller au cinéma ? »

« OK, de toute façon ils pensent que je dors. »

Cinq minutes après ils arrivèrent devant un cinéma de Londres. Ils se mirent en quête d'un film. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir "Le Roi Arthur" avec Clive Owen. Pendant tout le film Harry pleura à chaudes larmes. (nda : Moi aussi j'ai vu le film, au cinéma avec la classe et puis pour mon annif je l'ai reçu et j'ai fais que pleurer) Lucius était amusé par la tête que faisais Harry. A la fin du film ils allèrent dans un pub et burent une bière.

« Tu n'as pas arrêté de pleurer, tu as encore les yeux rouges ».

« Je sais. C'est pas ma faute si le film est triste. C'est trop injuste qu'ils meurent. Et puis tout ça à cause de la religion. »

« Pour la mort de Dalaget c'est de la faute à la religion, mais pour Tristan et Lancelot c'était eux qui avaient choisit. Et puis c'est comme ça que Lancelot voulait mourir. »

« Oui mais c'est trop injuste, Bors aurait put mourir mais Tristan et Lancelot était trop mignons. »

« Comment ça ? Tu es... »

« Oui. Mais enfin tout ça n'est qu'un film. »

« Et depuis quand ? »

« Depuis la Saint Valentin, je me suis rendu compte de mes préférences pour les...hommes... Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment, je suis trop fatigué et il faudrait que je rentre. »

Une fois qu'il fut rentré il se mit en pyjamas et descendit dans la cuisine. Mrs Weasley y était encore, elle rangeait les couverts. Harry prit une petite coupelle et y versa de l'eau pour son chien.

« Bonsoir. » Murmura-t-il à la mère de famille.

« Ah, c'est toi Harry, tu m'as fais peur. »

« Je suis désolé. Encore merci pour les cadeaux. »

« Mais de rien. Je suis désolée, je comprend que tu veuilles un peu de liberté mais je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, je te considère comme mon huitième enfant. »

« Merci mais vous savez depuis que je suis petit je me débrouille tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin d'être constamment surveillé et puis j'en ai vraiment marre de comment on me considère. » Mrs Weasley fit un mouvement pour parler. « Je sais bien que pour Albus et pour bon nombre de personnes je ne suis qu'une arme pour tuer Voldemort. Mais moi j'aimerai juste être un ado normal, qui n'a que comme préoccupations de savoir avec quel gars je vais sortir ou quel sera le résultat du prochain match de Quidditch, mais je ne peux pas être comme ça à cause d'une stupide prophétie. Alors j'aimerai au moins qu'on me laisse tranquille. »

Harry remonta dans sa chambre avec son chien et la soucoupe d'eau. Il s'installa ensuite dans son lit et partit dans le monde des songes où un certain blond lui faisait des choses pas très catholiques.

* * *

Je vous l'avais dis c'est court mais promis, je me rattrape au prochain chapitre. Laissez moi une tite review, enfin si vous voulez. ;-) 

Kiss.

Alicya.


	5. Excusez moi et besoin d'aide

**Désolée **ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Ceci serait plutôt un message où je demande l'aide. En effet je n'arrive pas à écrire le chapitre 4. A chaque fois que j'écris quelque chose je n'aime pas et donc j'efface tout je suis donc victime du syndrome de la page blanche. Donc si quelqu'un veut m'aider à écrire cette fic qu'il se propose. Ca deviendrait donc une fic collective donc sous un nouveau compte mais avec le même titre.

J'espère que vous comprendrez.

Alicya.

Ps : Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées, elles me font plaisir.


	6. Chapitre 4, 1 partie

**Auteur :** Alicya Potter-Black.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne m'appelle malheureusement pas JK Rowling mais j'utilise ses persos comme je veux. J'peux même en faire des OOC si je veux. Je fais ma propre version des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde malgré que ce n'est pas moi qui les ait inventé.

**Rating :** M.

**Paring :** Lucius/Harry.

**Note :** Désolée de cette immense absence. Merci pour ces réponses à ma demande mais finalement j'ai réussis à me remettre à l'écriture.

**Reviews :** Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews. Merci de m'avoir encouragée, merci de… enfin, Ma muse est revenue pour cette fic après une longue absence et donc vous avez le droit à ce chapitre. Le chapitre 4 sera posté en 2 parties, la première que voici et la seconde qu'il faut que je continue à écrire.

**Dédicace :** Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Crystal D'Avalon qui l'a eut en avant première (après correction par ma bêta). Merci de m'avoir reviewé pour « Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça tombe sur moi »

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Réunion urgente, déménagement et vacances de Noël. Partie 1_

Cela faisait bientôt quatre mois que Harry était devenu Chevalier. Dès qu'il y avait des nouvelles son amulette le chauffait. Ils avaient déjà réussit à contrer six attaques du mage noir. Les vacances de Noël allaient commencer le lendemain. Pour le moment il était dans les cachots pour son cour de Potions. Son amulette commença à le chauffer, le professeur fit alors sortir tout le monde de sa classe à part Harry, lui aussi ayant reçut le message d'alerte. Ils allèrent ensemble à Tintagel. Quand ils arrivèrent tout le monde étaient déjà installés à sa place. Merlin arriva ensuite.

« La situation est grave, Voldemort a découvert où se trouve notre lieu de rencontre, il a aussi plusieurs noms du groupe. Non Lucius, il ne sait pas pour toi, il sait pour Jason et Damian, il faut qu'on déménage. On va à Gateshead, c'est près du mur d'Hadrian et de Newcastle-upon-Tyne. Bon, vous pouvez y aller, gardez votre amulette sur vous, dès que j'aurai effectué le déménagement de la Table Ronde je vous convoquerez. »

Harry et Severus regagnèrent Poudlard, ils arrivèrent dans le cachot qui servait de salle de classe au maître des potions.

« Sev, est-ce que tu crois que Lucius risque de se faire prendre par Voldemort ? » Harry et Severus étaient devenus amis.

« Non je ne pense pas, c'est un très bon espion qui sait ne pas se faire remarquer. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour Jason et pour Damian ? »

« Et bien on va les placer sous le sortilège de Fidelitas et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres demande à Lucius de les ramener à lui il devra le faire. Moi aussi j'aimerai qu'il en soit autrement mais si jamais Lucius ne le fait pas il sera découvert et là toute l'organisation tombera à l'eau bien qu'il ne divulguera aucunes des informations concernant les Chevaliers mais sans lui dans le rôle d'espion nous n'avancerons pas énormément. »

Le lendemain matin Harry descendit sa valise. Il allait aller chez Severus, en effet Poudlard était fermé durant les vacances et les Weasley ne pouvait pas accueillir le brun chez eux. Dumbledore avait alors convoqué Severus pour lui demander de recueillir Harry chez lui. Sev avait d'abord refusé pour ne pas paraître suspicieux aux yeux du vieux mage puis il avait accepté. Quand il arriva chez le maître des potions Harry fut ébahit par la beauté des lieux. Il s'agissait d'un manoir qu'on pourrait dire sortit tout droit des contes de fées moldus. La Némésis de son père lui montra sa chambre qui était plus grande encore que son dortoir au collège des sorciers. Deux elfes de maison arrivèrent pour l'aider à défaire sa valise. Il visita ensuite le manoir. En ouvrant une porte il découvrit Severus dans ce qu'il semblerait être son bureau.

« Excuses moi. Je visitais, je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'étais mis à la correction des devoirs que j'ai demandé à faire pour hier. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas ta copie. » Dit Severus en faisant un grand sourire.

« Je l'avais oubliée sur une table de la salle commune. Mais je l'ai amenée, enfin si tu veux bien que je te la rende » Harry se gratta le derrière de la tête.

« Et pourquoi tu l'a oubliée ? »

« Et bien comment dire... avant-hier soir je l'ai fini et puis y'a eu une réunion de l'AD, tu sais que Dumbledore nous a autorisé à faire l'AD, et puis j'ai passé ma nuit à la salle sur demande et hier matin quand je suis allé chercher mes affaires et bein je l'ai oubliée. »

« Je vois. » Un elfe apparut pour dire que Lucius attendait dans le salon. Severus se leva et allait sortir quand il se retourna et dis : « Tu pourras me rendre ta copie. »

Ils descendirent ensuite au salon. Quand il vit Lucius Harry se précipita au cou du blond.

« Salut, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui et toi ? » Lucius embrassa Harry avec passion. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Peu après la mort de Narcissa en fait. Celle-ci s'était fait tuer par des aurors au court d'une de ses missions pour le Seigneur Noir, Narcissa était en effet une mangemorte. Severus se gratta la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence.

« Je ne voudrai pas vous déranger mais... »

« Fais pas ton rabat-joie Sev, ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'est pas vu, à part pour les réunions mais comme… enfin bref. Si je suis venu, c'était pour vous proposer une petite virée entre hommes, j'en ai marre de traîner au manoir, Draco est partit avec ses amis à la montagne et un manoir vide moi ça me file le cafard. »

« Tu veux dire que tu regrettes la présence de Narcissa ? »

« Nen, enfin…elle était décorative, elle meublait le manoir, le rendait plus vivant par sa présence. »

« LUCIUSSSSS. » Harry tapa son amant.

« Quoi? T'es jaloux? »

« Nen, mais je te prierais de parler autrement de ta femme. C'était, malgré le fait que je doute que les mangemorts en soit, une humaine. Elle mérite quand même un peu de respect. Et je ne suis pas jaloux, compris ? »

« Pffff, fais pas la tête mon ange, je plaisantais. »

« Moi je rigolais pas. »

« Je voudrais pas plomber l'ambiance plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà mais Lucius je crois que ça va pas être possible. » lança Severus.

« Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiii ? » Demanda Lucius d'un ton plaintif.

« Je pense pas que sortir en compagnie de Potter soit une bonne idée. Si jamais on croisait un de tes ''très chers amis'' tu serais grillé, mais alors à un point où soit tu devras envoyer Potter à l'abattoir, soit c'est toi qui ira à l'abattoir, et la tête la première mon vieux. Et j'ai aucune envie qu'une des deux solutions se produise, je n'ai pas envie de servir de mouchoir géant ni pour Potter ni pour toi, compris ? »

« Tu as raison, Sev, mais je te vois mal en mouchoir géant, d'une part parce que les mouchoirs ils sont blancs, ou verts et pas noirs, et tu ne portes que du noir. Et de l'autre part les mouchoirs on les jettent après utilisation et je ne pense pas que tu accepterais qu'on te balance dans le vide ordure. » Harry rigola et se serra un peu plus à Lucius. Le blond accepta sans difficulté. Il aimait sentir le brun entre ses bras, bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore été plus loin. Le survivant lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était encore trop tôt pour pouvoir consommer. Enfin il lui avait dit ça il y a deux semaines, peut-être qu'il avait une chance. N'allez surtout pas croire que c'est un obsédé du sexe, ça faisait juste six mois qu'il n'avait pas eut de relations. Il avait touché une seule fois Narcissa pour la consommation du mariage, et heureusement ce fut cette fois là que Draco avait était conçut, il n'aurait pas supporté de la toucher d'autres fois. Sa dernière relation était avec un français répondant au nom de Thibaut, enfin si on pouvait appeler une partie de baise une relation.

Les trois hommes s'assirent sur les fauteuils du salon du troisième étage, celui réservé aux "intimes". Des plats apparurent sur la table basse devant eux, en effet il était l'heure du dîner. Ils parlèrent de sport moldu et en particulier de hockey sur glace. En effet le directeur de la maison des serpents était fan de ce sport. Il promit à Harry de l'amener voir un match durant ces vacances. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, les anciens se remémoraient des souvenirs de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Les trois chevaliers pleurèrent de rires à certaines évocations comme lorsque Severus raconta la fois où, Lucius, après avoir contré les plans des Maraudeurs se retrouva avec les cheveux teints en rouge et or. Lucius fit quand même un peu la tête à ce souvenir mais comme le rire est contagieux il s'y abandonna aussi.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin quand Lucius décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il était déjà dans le hall quand Harry le retint par la manche.

« Lucius, s'il te plais reste. » Murmura le brun avant d'embrasser le blond.

« Et pourquoi je devrai ? »

« Simplement parce que j'ai une très grande chambre, avec un très grand lit, et que tout seul je risque d'avoir peur. »

« Et donc il faut quelqu'un pour regarder s'il n'y a pas de grands méchants loups ou de vilains monstres sous ton lit ? »

« En quelque sorte. Alors ? »

« C'est une question qui n'a pas besoin d'être posée monsieur Potter. Bien sûr que j'accepte. »

Harry conduit alors Lucius jusqu'à la chambre que lui avait attribué le "méchant" maître des potions. Les baisers plurent, ils étaient tendres et sauvages à la fois. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils allaient s'embrasser.

Lucius déshabilla le brun, tout en parcourant le corps de l'attrapeur avec sa bouche. Il l'allongea au milieu de l'immense lit et s'assit à califourchon sur son prince. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade jusqu'au torse du plus jeune.

Cette nuit là il n'y eut juste que des baisers et des caresses, Harry ne se sentant pas encore prêt à franchir le cap même s'il en avait vraiment envie. Les deux hommes dormirent l'un contre l'autre, nus, comme le couple qu'ils étaient.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Vous savez quoi ? J'ai bien envie d'arrêter là.

Bon d'accord je continue.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, quelque chose tapait aux carreaux d'une des fenêtres de la chambre. Lucius gémit. Harry se décida, une fois que Lucius est balancé un oreiller en direction de la fenêtre, de se lever. Il prit le drap avec lui, se qui fit, encore une fois gémir Lucius. Coq attendait, impatient que Harry le laisse entrer. Le brun dû courir dans toute la chambre pour réussir à attraper l'hibou de son meilleur ami. Finalement il pu s'emparer de la lettre quand Lucius cria :

« Satané volatile de malheur, tu bats encore une fois des ailes et je t'envoie direct au paradis des animaux de ton espèce, sans passer par la case départ. Compris ? » Le rapace lança un regard indigné à Lucius et tendit gentiment sa patte au brun. Après un hululement il partit par la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Après avoir lu et écrit une réponse à la lettre Harry retourna dans les bras de son chéri. S'en suivit une heure de câlinages en tous genres avant que Severus rentre dans la pièce, non sans avoir frappé à la porte. Le professeur devint rouge en voyant les deux tourtereaux se bécotter.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger mais il est neuf heure et… enfin, je vous laisse mais ne faîtes pas de bêtises. »

Vers 9h30 les deux amoureux descendirent déjeuner. Sev les attendait, en lisant le journal. Il tendit la partie économie au blond et garda pour lui la partie sport.

« J'aimerai savoir, Sev, m'a dit, hier que tu devrais amener à Voldemort Jason et Damian s'il te l'ordonnait. Mais vu qu'ils vont être sous fidélitas, il va s'en rendre compte, ou du moins les autres mangemorts vont le lui dire. »

« Il ne confiera jamais la mission à d'autres que moi. » Répondit Lucius.

« Mais comment ça se fait ? Et puis tu n'as qu'à lui dire qu'ils sont sous fidélitas et… »

« Pour le fidélitas, ça ne fonctionnera pas. On a déjà vécu une situation pareille. Je voulais te l'expliquer après mais puisque tu abordes le sujet. Harry, sais-tu ce qu'est un veneur ? »

« Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Comment expliquer ? C'est un genre de chasseur de prime qui travaille pour une seule personne, son maître, et qui n'a pas de prime, à part la reconnaissance de son maître. Je suis LE veneur de Voldemort. »

« Ca veut dire que… »

« C'est à moi qu'il confie les missions de retrouver les gens qu'il cherche. »

« Mais je ne comprend pas ce qu'il y a comme problème avec le fidélitas. »

« C'est très simple. Le veneur doit réussir à faire craquer le gardien du secret, sous peine d'être tuer. »

« Mais, comment ? »

« Soit je le fais rejoindre la cause, soit je le tue. Le fidélitas se brise alors. »

« Pourquoi as-tu dis que vous aviez déjà vu ce cas ? »

« Il y a 18 ans, j'étais déjà le veneur de Voldemort. »

« Je ne vois pas. »

« Le sale rat était encore du côté de la lumière Harry. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux, il venait de comprendre. Il se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit en courant en dehors du manoir. Severus courut après lui. Il découvrit le brun installé sur une branche d'un hêtre centenaire. Il monta à ses côtés. Harry pleurait, Sev le prit dans ses bras et le calma. Il lui murmura des mots de soutient aux oreilles.

Lucius décida de partir, cela ne servirait à rien de se justifier, pour le moment en tout cas.

Ce fut seulement vers midi que les deux hommes descendirent de leur perchoir, quand l'estomac du plus jeune se fit entendre.

Après avoir mangé Severus fit découvrir un peu plus le manoir à son invité. Quand ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque Harry fut stupéfait, elle était gigantesque.

« Waou, j'en connais une qui deviendrait folle de joie en voyant ça. » Lança le représentant de la maison au griffon.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais. Cette bibliothèque contient des livres moldus aussi. Bien qu'il y en ait quand même moins du tiers. »

« Comment ça se fait que t'ais des livres moldus chez toi Sev ? »

« Ma mère était ce que Draco appelle une sang-de-bourbe. Lorsque mon père, Qui était un sang-pur a appris cela il a tout fait pour qu'ils divorcent. J'étais plus proche de ma mère et j'allais la voir pendant les vacances. Comme elle vivait dans le monde moldu je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un grand dessin. »

« D'accord, et c'est donc comme ça que tu découverts le hockey. »

« Oui. Mais je vous prie monsieur Potter de ne rien répéter à vos amis. »

« T'inquiètes. Je me vois mal leur expliquer comment j'ai fais pour avoir ces informations sur ton compte. On est censés se détester et ils doivent penser que je reste enfermé dans ma chambre pour t'éviter. »

* * *

Voili voilou, alors qu'en pensez-vous?

Pour la suite je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je la posterai, vu qu'il faut que je finisse de l'écrire.

Kiss.

Schyzzz.


End file.
